icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EpicnezzEmily/Psychonauts Chapter 2
Emily, Lizzy, Jason, Sakra, Aron, Lilah, and Rachel all gathered at the lodge in the Main Grounds. Agent Cruller explained "Now, before you leave for your mission tonight, you need to prepare for it. There are 3 preparations you need to make. One person from each area will draw out of this hat and that's the task you must do before tonight." Emily and Lizzy got: "Buy a mental Cobweb Duster". Jason, Aron, and Sakra got: "Get the psycho-portal from Agent Nein". Lilah and Rachel got: Prepare enough canoes for everyone". Agent Cruller continued. "Now, I will ask you what Psy powers you have." "Who here has Levitation?" Emily and Lizzy raise their hands. "Invisibility?" Emily, Sakra, Lilah, Aron, and Rachel raise their hands. "Pyrokinesis?" Lilah and Sakra raise their hands. "Telekinesis?" Jason, Sakra, Lilah, Aron. "Clairvoyance?" Emily, Jason, Rachel. "Confusion?" Lizzy and Aron. "Shield?" Only Lizzy. "And Marksmanship?" Jason and Rachel. "Good. I see that with the 7 of you combined, you have all 8 Psychonaut powers. Good. Well, go perform your task and meet me back here at 6:00 PM." said Agent Cruller. Emily and Lizzy didn't have to move anywhere, because the only store in Whispering Rock was inside the lodge. They gathered their arrowheads and went to see if it was enough. "Well, hello girls. What would you like to buy?" said the cashier. "How much is the Cobweb Duster?" Lizzy asked. "Hm? Oh, it's 800 arrowheads." 800? The girls knew the Cobweb Duster was going to be expensive, but they had no clue it was THAT expensive! They had only 550. How were they going to get all those arrowheads before tonight? Jason and Sakra ran into the parking lot. Aron stopped. "What are you two doing?" He asked. "Oh, lighten up. We've got time to kill." Jason said. "Let's get the Psycho-Portal first, play after." Aron said. Sakra sighed. "Fine." A mysterious girl had watched every move. The others had seen her only at mandatory meetings, but she never revealed herself anywhere else. Lilah and Rachel were down at the beach preparing three canoes for the night's trip. "Why are we going by canoe again?" Lilah asked. "Because it's on the other side of this lake." Rachel replied. "Besides, the only way to get out of Whispering Rock is by lake. And thanks to that stupid monster, you can't even swim in it. You can only go via canoe." "Well, that's dumb. Why do they lock up this town anyway?" Lilah asked as she put sandwiches in the canoes. "It was something Coach Oleander started.....or was it someone before him? I'm not sure. No one knows for sure why Whispering Rock is locked up." Rachel replied. Jason, Aron, and Sakra went into the wilderness, and went into Sasha Nein's lab. "Hello, Sash---Agent Nein." said Sakra. "We need to borrow your Psycho-Portal." Sasha gives them the Psycho-Portal and they head to the parking lot to play around some more. Emily and Lizzy have Dowsing Rods to find deep arrowheads way underground. They easily find more than the 250 arrowheads they needed, head back to the camp store, and buy the cobweb duster. Lilah and Rachel have finished preparing the canoes, and head back up to the lodge. With everything in place, they were ready for their mission that night. Category:Blog posts